


for a while I thought I was the princess

by lionheartedgirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Gen, caroline centric, caroline&bonnie&elena friendship, dealing with the transition, life is not a fairytale, set early S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Caroline Forbes forever frozen in time (and she will be forever, forever seventeen, forever that girl in a hospital gown, forever that girl who wanted everything) and only time will wake her up. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>There is no prince, there is no kiss, there is no magic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	for a while I thought I was the princess

In the fairytales the princess falls into a deep sleep (chokes on the apple, pricks her hand on the spindle) and when she awakes the nightmare is over. 

She is happy. 

Your life is not a fairytale. 

You did not eat the apple and your finger never pricked a needle. Instead there was a pillow and then there was no air. And then there was nothing at all. 

Caroline Forbes forever frozen in time (and she will be forever, forever seventeen, forever that girl in a hospital gown, forever that girl who wanted everything) and only time will wake her up. 

There is no prince, there is no kiss, there is no magic. 

You wake up and you are not a princess. You are a monster. You are a dragon. You are everything you fear. 

Funny, how you always thought fairytales were based on truth. That they were something tangible within them, something that maybe someday you could reach. If you just reached high enough, if the right moment came.

( _I want to be a princess,_ Caroline tells her daddy and he laughs. But he smiles and tells her she can be anything she wants to be. 

Later he will tell her she will never be okay because she is a vampire. Later, he will be the villain in her story trying to change who she is, the feared villager who tries to change what can’t be changed. 

Later, everything will be different.)

You wake up and everything is different. 

Caroline Forbes does not become a princess, she will never become a queen, she will only look onto her friend and want something she can never have. 

She will look to her friends and see everything she cannot have. 

Elena can be the princess and Bonnie can be the fairy-godmother and Caroline can be the—

This is not a fairytale. 

Life is not a fairytale. 

( _Fairytales are horror stories_ , Caroline will say and she will clench her jaw, _I don’t get why anyone would want to be in one. Nothing good ever happens._

 _What about the happy endings?_ Elena, the very human Elena will ask. 

_Endings only happen when you die. What’s so happy about that?_ Caroline will respond. 

Bonnie and Elena will share a look.

Caroline will remember that she is already dead.)


End file.
